Silence
by millenniumspoon2
Summary: One minute, he was eating at his favorite diner. The next, Ryou awoke in the dark, silence surrounding him. Blindfolded, gagged, and tied down, only Malik can explain how he got there and why Ryou deserves every minute of it. Giftfic, warnings inside.


Written for **Darth Mudkip. **Angstshipping.

Warnings: Noncon, oral sex, some knifeplay, bondage, implied stalking

I may put up a second part from Malik's POV some time in the future.

* * *

The silence pressed against his ears, held him close and swallowed him up, and all he could think was

_I never knew silence could be this loud._

Seconds, minutes, hours, of his spinning thoughts and heightened breathing and_ where am I._ Without warning, a light flickered to life - he could tell the room had brightened through the blindfold - and he tried to still himself, tried to calm his heartbeat. Footsteps moved closer, closer, closer, and surely his heart could be heard through his chest and surely his muscles were popping out of the skin when pulled and bound in such tight bondage and the blindfold slipping away and then -

Light.

Ryou blinked, dull pain throbbing behind his eyes as he adjusted to the flood of fluorescent lighting. After a minute, a minute likely spent blinking dizzily at the ceiling, his vision cleared. He realized with a detached sort of alarm that he was naked, forced spread eagle and gagged. The knowledge did not bother him as much as it should have. Once this had been processed, he blinked to clear his head up at the source of the footsteps.

The unfamiliar man - hair like sand, eyes like stars, familiar in some intrinsic way his mind urged him to recall - smiled.

His hazy mind toyed with the idea of smiling back (no, no, what are you doing, this isn't right, you are tied and bound and-). Ryou heard himself mumble wordlessly, muffled through the rough cloth tied around his head and stuffed in his mouth.

"Don t try to speak." The man advised, pressing hot lips to Ryou's temple. He shivered, goosebumps rising along naked flesh.

_Why?_, Ryou tried to ask, but it came out as more of a (mumbled sound, a choke, a groan). As if he had heard him, the man responded in a calm voice.

"I drugged you." He replied simply, waving a dismissive hand. His eyes glinted, greedily tracing over Ryou s body with undisguised hunger. "Now, I'm going to take out the gag, okay?"

Ryou nodded, the information not really registering, but it felt like the right thing to do and, oh god, why was everything spinning so.

"Good." The man trailed his fingers down Ryou's neck almost appreciatively, morbid fascination on his face. He tugged at the base of Ryou's scalp and the gag fell free. "And then do you know what you re going to do?"

Ryou looked up at him, frowning through the daze, struggling with thought for a second. He frowned.

"You're going to put that pretty little mouth of yours to work." The man kissed him almost gently on the lips, crawling onto the bed. Somewhere along the way, his shirt fell to the floor. "And you're going to suck my cock like a good little whore, okay?"

Something felt off, penetrated the drugged screen. Ryou whimpered.

"What's your name, lovely?" The man smoothed Ryou's hair out of his eyes.

"...Ryou." He replied quietly, his voice slow and hoarse.

"You have a beautiful name, Ryou." He praised, unzipping his pants. The man slid over Ryou's body, straddling his chest. "I'm Malik."

Ryou watched through a haze as Malik slid closer over his chest. In a fraction of a moment (a moment to tug at the zipper, yank at clothing) easy, easy, hard and fast - Ryou felt something hot press to his lips. He looked up at Malik dully. The man's face was slightly flushed, the pace of his breathing ever-so-heightened.

"Open your mouth, lovely." Pressure on Ryou s lips, then, and without thinking, Ryou complied, and then there was heat and sliding and skin and wet and salt and_ I can't think I can't breathe._

"Wh-" Ryou found his words cut off, his mouth suddenly filled. His eyes spun to latch onto Malik s face, pleading with his eyes through the fog that clouded his mind.

"Watch your teeth." Malik slapped Ryou's cheek lightly, just hard enough to sting and redden the skin - _a warning?_ - and Ryou whimpered again. The action must have pleased the man, as he groaned and pushed Ryou s head down farther, eliciting a sort of muffled choke.

"Y-Your tongue." Malik's nails dug into Ryou's scalp. "Use your tongue, Ryou."

Numbly, and with an awkward sort of clumsiness, Ryou made an effort to do so, a task that proved to be more difficult than it usually was - there was little room in his mouth, something he was not used to. He watched from outside himself as he struggled to move his tongue and the man over him, with his knees on either side of Ryou's head, slammed his hands into the headboard of the bed to support himself, hissed and crooned wordless instructions to Ryou.

Suddenly, he pulled backwards with a curse and Ryou gasped for air, disliking the way his mouth and throat throbbed, hot and sticky.

Malik moved backwards, hands pulling and pinching Ryou's naked skin roughly. Ryou heard himself cry out. When Malik stopped, his wet erection (and Ryou tried not to think about the fact that that _wetness_ was his own saliva, really, he did) pressing into Ryou s thigh, he looked up at Malik with dazed bewilderment.

"I bet-" Malik pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "you're wondering-" his lips patterned Ryou's chest, "why you're-" his mouth grazed his nipple, working the flesh sinfully with slick teeth and hot breath. "-here." He finished with an almost reverent kiss to Ryou's hollow stomach. Ryou shivered and nodded weakly through the hazy surge of his thoughts.

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou." Malik sighed, reaching beside the bed and rummaging for something on the ground. "This is all your doing."

Ryou s jaw slackened as Malik s skin pressed into his.

"You see," Malik murmured into his ear, apparently having found what he was searching for. Distantly, Ryou heard the pop of a bottle cap, a sick-sweet smell permeate the air. "I've been watching you, Ryou. I've been watching you."

"...I don't..." Malik cut him off with a slow kiss. Ryou lay impassively as Malik worked his lips, his mind clouded with confusion.

"I watched you, Ryou." Malik broke apart only slightly to breathe into his lips. His breath buffetted Ryou's face lightly. "Every Saturday, you came into the diner. You always took the same seat and ordered the same drink, an _espresso con panna_. Three from the door, right against the window. You always looked out with this sad smile on your face."

The faded walls of the neighborhood diner flashed to Ryou's mind.

_"Can I get you anything else?"_

_Ryou glanced up, startled at being pulled from his thoughts, but then relaxed with a happy smile._

_"No, thank you." He replied politely, a little flattered by the easy grin the server wore. His eyes flicked back to the windowpane._

_"Just let me know, okay?" The man brushed blonde hair out of his eyes and retreated with a heavy, carefully evaluating gaze._

"...no..." Ryou mumbled. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"I always knew that I would save you from whatever it was that made you smile so sadly." Malik continued softly as though he had not heard Ryou speak, stroking a gentle hand through his hair. "I waited. I waited and watched. You're so beautiful, you know that?"

"Stop." Ryou groaned weakly. Malik soothed him with another gentle kiss.

"I watched you every Saturday, and one day, my shift ended just before you came in." Malik s hand on his chest disappeared, and his weight shifted on top of Ryou. "I was going to sit down and talk to you, and do you know what happened, my little Ryou?"

"Wh-What happened?" Ryou parroted dazedly.

"I saw him."

Suddenly, a slick and cold finger shoved into Ryou. His eyes snapped open and he bucked his hips wildly.

"No, no, please-" Malik silenced him with a kiss slightly rougher than the ones before.

"Who is he, Ryou?" Malik asked calmly, and another lubricated finger slipped into him. "You were supposed to wait for me, Ryou. Who is he?"

"B-Bakura." Ryou began to sob softly, choking back tears. Malik stared down at him impassively, his fingers working to stretch him.

_"Hey, Ryou."_

_Ryou turned, startled. Recognizing his co-worker, he smiled cheerfully. The usually gruff man let a small smile slip onto his face._

_"Hey, Bakura." Ryou chirped happily, waving. "How are you?"_

_"I'm fine." He moved beside Ryou almost silently to peer at the small models he'd been painting. "How are you?"_

_"Me?" Ryou's smile faded, picking up one of the small figurines. He smiled forlornly at it. "I'm great."_

_Bakura's hand touched Ryou's arm. He looked at Ryou carefully._

_"Sorry". Ryou apologized, the smile returning to his face. "I'm great. It's just - well, no one really asks me that. They just-" he gestured hopelessly._

_"Take?" Bakura guessed, frowning slightly at Ryou._

_"I guess." Ryou shrugged._

_"Well, you're so nice. And gullible." Bakura's hand dropped back to his side. "People think they can take advantage of that."_

_"I'm not gullible." Ryou playfully swatted him._

_"Yes, you are." Bakura chuckled. "Gullible and cute."  
_

_It took a second for the compliment to sink in. Ryou blushed. "M'not cute." He mumbled._

_"Hey, do you want to go somewhere after work?" Bakura asked suddenly._

_Ryou bit his lip and stared at him blankly for a moment, fidgeting._

_"What day is it?"_

_"Saturday." Bakura watched him carefully, his eyes guarded as they searched his face._

_Ryou smiled shyly._

_"Well, there's this diner..."  
_

"I can be gentle, Ryou." Malik's voice broke him from his memory as the man slid a slender finger under his chin and inclined it up, kissing the underside as he breathed into Ryou's flesh. A third finger worked its way in painfully. "I wasn't going to prepare you, you know, as a punishment for being such a little _whore_-" he spit the last word before shifting back into a pleasant murmur. "-but I would never hurt you like that, Ryou. I love you too much."

"You - you don't lo-"

Malik bit his neck harshly, and Ryou's protest twisted into a cry of pain.

"You shouldn't lie, Ryou." Malik's voice was dark. "I love you so, so much, and I'm being so very gentle with you. I was going to leave you blindfolded, but I wouldn't. Your eyes are too beautiful."

"I don't understand." Ryou groaned. He could feel his mind beginning to clear from whatever Malik had given him. Apparently, the man sensed it, too; he peered into Ryou s eyes calculatingly.

"I love you, Ryou." With a struggle and a pull and a _rip oh god please no_, Malik's fingers tore out of him. The man squeezed more lubricant into his hand and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Please-"

"You needed saving, remember, Ryou? It was time." Malik kissed his forehead and continued in a conspiratorial whisper. "So the next Saturday, I made sure to stir a milligram of rohypnol into your drink, nice and slowly. You smiled at me when I gave it to you. You thanked me."

Despair washed through Ryou, awareness and panic and realization and _please stop this is a dream I don t want-_ and another false kiss, to his cheek this time.

"Rohypnol," Malik's teeth grazed his earlobe as he breathed recitations into Ryou s ear, "I don t need to tell you, do I? I searched it all for you, Ryou. 'Sedation may occur within 20 minutes and last for 8-12 hours.' I learned all about it so that I could plan this perfectly. Because_ I love you_."

_Ryou stared at the table, head spinning. He swallowed dryly, struggling to keep his eyes open._

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_Ryou blinked and shook himself, struggling to focus his eyes on the voice. A man's face and beaming smile swam before him._

_"Tired, I guess..." he mumbled._

_"Let me drive you home." He offered, pulling Ryou to his feet without waiting for a response. "My shift is over."_

_"M'fine." Ryou sighed even as he leaned into the man's chest. Distantly, he scolded himself for forcing the man to practically drag him along, but he was too tired to care._

_"Don't be ridiculous." The supporting hand on his stomach rubbed his abdomen through his shirt. Ryou half-questioned the intimate gesture, but he was so tired...it felt nice, anyway. He sighed softly in content as the warm hand stroked his stomach. A chuckle close to his ear. "Your breathing is so deep, so slow. Sleepy?"_

_"...Tired..." Ryou managed to repeat blearily. The sound of a car door opening - were they really already outside? - The man slid him into the passenger seat gently, arranging his limbs like a doll. The door closed, and a minute later the man slid into the driver's seat from the opposite side. Ryou barely heard the engine start up. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a time, lost to the world._

_Suddenly - It felt like only seconds later to him - the car door opened. Ryou felt himself be lifted upwards and carried bridal style. His head rolled to the side loosely and fell into the man's shoulder. He almost thought he felt lips graze the top of his head before darkness swallowed him._

"I took you to my house and laid you on my bed." Malik's voice was husky as he slid down his pants. "I pulled off your clothes and I tied you up, gagged and blindfolded you, set you up nice and pretty...oh,_ god_, Ryou, you don't know how desperately I had to hold back from taking you right then and there..."

Revulsion and fear pulsed through Ryou to think of this man stripping him and restraining him, handling his naked body as he lay unconscious, vulnerable,_ helpless_. He realized with dull horror that Malik was touching himself, smearing lubricant across his erection, staring at Ryou's body lustfully.

"I love you, Ryou." Malik told him breathlessly. "That other man will never look at you again. I won t let him. You're mine, and I'll prove it now. I'll make you mine."

"I-" Ryou tugged on the restraints, head spinning sickeningly as he grew more aware, as his surroundings and situations made themselves clearer. He began to hyperventilate when Malik slid between his legs.

"Please, please-" Ryou could feel himself trembling. "P-Please, don t do this."

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." Malik soothed, kissing the corner of his mouth. He pressed his forehead to Ryou's, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes. Ryou felt something hot press to his entrance. "I'm going to be gentle, and we're going to enjoy this. Trust me, baby. It's okay."

Malik began to shove himself forward, guiding his path with his hand. Ryou felt himself stretching and the suddenly tearing, hot ripping and being filled and -

"S-Stop." Ryou begged. "P-Please, s-stop, take it o-out, it_ h-hurts_-"

"Oh, god." Malik moaned, kissing Ryou deeply, unaware of the fact that he was _oh god oh god **tearing him in half**_. He moved his hips slowly, giving Ryou time to adjust in a mocking parody of consideration. "I love you. I love you so much."

"It hurts, please, it hurts," Ryou babbled, tears streaming down his cheeks. He began to hiccup and choke, unable to get the words out through his sobs. "It hurts so badly, it hurts so b-bad-"

"It ll feel better in a few minutes, Ryou." Malik promised, biting his lip. Ryou cried out against his mouth. The action seemed to excite Malik; the man reached a hand between their bodies and took Ryou's flaccid cock in his hand, pumping him slowly with a still-lubricated hand. Ryou groaned helplessly, feeling himself begin to harden even while shaking from terror. Malik laughed at him.

"See, see, you're enjoying this. You love me, too." He kissed down his jaw line to the hollow of Ryou s throat playfully. "I'll make you feel so _good_."

"I...I sucked it!" Ryou begged with a shudder, shame and humiliation washing over him. "P-Please, I did what you wanted!"

Ignoring him, Malik grabbed Ryou's sides and hitched them up, pulling his hips down onto him. He adjusted, shifting Ryou into different positions until_ stars stars oh god that was that was._

Ryou heard himself moan erotically, his limbs slacken. His mouth fell open and Malik took advantage, kissed him hungrily.

"Good?" Malik asked mildly, resuming his thrusts before slipping his tongue deep into Ryou's mouth. Ryou moaned again wordlessly as pleasure shot through him. "Do you like it?"

Malik sped up, losing himself in sensation as Ryou began to cry softly. _Dirty._ He felt nausea roll through him, even as his hips bucked unwillingly to meet Malik's thrusts. He thought of Bakura waiting for him to show up at work the next day, disgust when he would realize what had happened to Ryou. _Dirty, dirty, no one will ever look at you the same, dirty-_

"Ryou..." Malik's voice cut through him, shattering his thoughts, breathy and lustful. "I'm so_ close_, Ryou."

With each slam into his body, Ryou heard himself whine in degraded pleasure, felt orgasm building in his gut and realized how close he was, too. He entertained the thought of holding back but it felt too good, far too good to consider petty acts of defiance that would only leave him wanting. Loathing surged through him, hot and blinding.

"I..I HATE YOU!" Ryou spit in his face, tears blurring his vision. Malik clapped a hand over his mouth, and Ryou screamed into it. Malik swore violently and backhanded him when he tried to bite down.

"Tell me you love me." Malik hissed, catching the flesh of Ryou's neck and biting viciously. He pulled his hand away from Ryou's mouth to wrap his hand around his neck. Ryou choked as Malik's nails dug into skin; he struggled to suck air into his lungs. "Tell me you_ love me_, you fucking, lying _whore!"_

"I- l..ove..." He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, oh god, he couldn't breathe he was _going to die_. Malik's grip tightened.

"I- ILOVEYOU!" Stars swam in front of his eyes, both from oxygen deprivation and the pounding inside his body. Just as he was sure he would pass out, his throat was released. Ryou coughed, spluttering as he strained to breathe.

"I love you, too, baby." Malik purred, licking away his tears even as he slammed into Ryou's body. "I love you so much, my pretty little Ryou."

Ryou let his head fall back in defeat, his cheek swelling, his lungs filling and emptying desperately. Malik continued to groan, his thumbs stroking Ryou's hipbones.

"Come." Malik urged him with a kiss. Ryou shuddered and moaned, ashamed at the filthy sound.

"Come, Ryou!" Malik growled somewhere close to his ear. He squeezed his erection, hard, and Ryou screamed at the combined pressure and pleasure, tears streaming down his face and into his hair. Warm pleasure throbbed and rolled in his stomach, and with a final buck of his hips, Ryou climaxed messily onto Malik s stomach, a shuddering cry spilling from his lips.

Malik kissed him hungrily, speeding the rhythm of his hips until a savage snarl tore from his throat. Ryou felt him spill deep inside of him. It burned, and he shook harder when Malik slumped on top of him, his mouth leaving small red marks on the flushed skin of Ryou's neck.

Panting slightly, Ryou felt shame and exhaustion settle over him. He trembled when Malik ripped out of him and propped himself up, smiling at Ryou sleepily and stroking a hand through his hair. Ryou whimpered.

"Good boy, Ryou." He praised with a kiss to his forehead. Ryou closed his eyes, burning with humiliation. "You pleased me well."

"I-I didn't-" Ryou protested weakly, and Malik silenced him with a kiss.

"I have only one problem." Malik smiled sadly. Ryou's breath caught in his throat. "You lied to me, Ryou."

What had he said?

_I- I HATE YOU!_

"No..." Ryou moaned in realization. "Please..."

"I was going to leave you like this," Malik traced the corner of Ryou's eyes softly. "I wanted to lie beside you after we made love. But you need to be punished so that you can_ learn_, Ryou."

He's insane, realized Ryou. Horror rose in his chest. He's insane.

"P-Please!" Ryou sobbed, panicking. Malik picked up the discarded gag and pressed it to his lips. Ryou snapped his mouth shut, shaking his head wildly.

"Ryou." Malik coaxed, pinching his nostrils shut to cut off his air, rubbing the gag against his lips. "Open your mouth, baby. Shh, don't cry. It'll be okay."

Ryou held out as long as he could before he had to gasp for air. In a second, Malik stuffed the gag into his mouth, ignoring Ryou's teeth biting hard on his knuckles. Ryou struggled to spit it out, but before he could push his tongue out against the rough cloth, Malik was already fastening it behind his head. Ryou sobbed, the sound muffled.

"Ryou, relax." Malik soothed him, grasping his chin. He stroked a thumb along his cheek and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

Ryou only sobbed harder. Malik tied the blindfold back around his eyes gently. Left in the dark, Ryou had only sensation to focus on. The weight of Malik s body lifted, and a moment later he felt a cloth on and between his legs, cleaning him carefully in a manner that almost bordered on gentleness. Ryou wondered dully if there was a lot of blood.

"How should I punish you, Ryou?" He heard Malik murmur into his ear when the weight of the male's body returned. Deft fingers touched his forced-apart lips gently. "I considered carving LIAR across your lips, but you'd move around too much, mess it up, and I don't want to drug you again."

The restraints holding his arms above his head were tightened, and Ryou cried into the gag at the straining of the muscle. Everything above his shoulders had long since gone numb, the nerves in his palm prickling.

"So I decided on this." Something sharp and cold pressed into his shoulder. Ryou s blood ran cold, and he panicked, fighting uselessly against the bonds. The blade sliced a clean line down his collarbone, hot pain following it, and Ryou gave up, crying quietly. After what seemed like forever, the edge pulled away and lips pressed to the cut, soothing it.

"Don't cry, baby. Shh, Ryou, it's okay. I'm done." Malik's arms slid around his chest and he settled beside him, his face pressed into Ryou's chest. "Just one. Don t cry, lovely. It'll represent our first night together. Don t cry."

Ryou made a muffled noise into the gag. He wondered if Malik could see tears through the blindfold or if he could just feel his shoulders shaking.

"Tomorrow I'll go shopping, my Ryou." Malik's fingers idly traced lazy patterns across his chest, his lips pressing against Ryou s neck. "I'll buy you outfits of leather and lace for you to dress up in. I'll order all sorts of toys for us to play with. And you can live here, with me, happily ever after. Forever. In love."

Malik continued to whisper to him for a while, his voice drifting off. Only a few phrases stood out to Ryou - _love you, first night of the rest of your life. _Eventually, the man's breathing slowed, and Ryou was left shivering and blinded, his rapist sleeping happily beside him.

His rapist.

When he finally slept, it was from exhaustion, tears drying on his cheeks, and it was, it was,

_the beginning of a nightmare._

**End**

* * *

**Review, please. I love feedback. Also, I may post a Malik's POV version to show his side of the story, not sure.**


End file.
